


The Watch Cap Code

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is going on with Brad and Nate.  Ray is <i>this close</i> to figuring it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watch Cap Code

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Prompt Fitness Test](http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/787618.html) (2012).

“There is something up. I know there is,” Ray mumbled. 

“Something’s up with what?” Walt asked. 

Ray was eying Brad and the LT as they walked across the parade ground. Nothing looked particularly out of the ordinary. Same long strides. Same gay-ass eyefucking. “I don’t know yet,” he said, squinting his eyes. “But there’s something.”

****

“It isn’t even cold,” Ray said, his voice coming out almost angrily. This was under his skin and he couldn’t fucking figure it out to itch it. 

Brad looked up from his desk but didn’t say anything.

“February in southern California isn’t cold, Brad.”

Brad still didn’t say anything. He did however sit back in his chair and look like the cat that ate the goddamn canary.

****

“It was almost back to normal for, like, two entire days,” Ray blustered. He had just about convinced himself that he’d had a bad burrito and it’d made him hallucinate the whole thing.

“Say what now?” Walt asked, humoring Ray. 

“No fucking beanies for two days. But now they’re wearing ‘em again. What does it fucking mean?”

Walt followed Ray’s eyeline. Brad had his hands clasped behind his back and his feet at shoulder width while he talked to the Lieutenant. Nate looked like he’d just gotten back from a run, cheeks pink and his PTs sweat through at the middle of his back. Both of them were wearing beanies. 

“It probably means nothing. It probably means it’s chilly today. Who the fuck cares?”

“Wrong. Those two are motherfucking up to something.”

****

“Ray, you seem distracted,” Nate said, pulling him to one side. “We’re heading out on a training mission tomorrow and I need you 100%.”

“Well, sir, it’s just that I’m starting to think that you and Brad are fucking with me. It’s your watch caps, sir.”

Nate’s eyebrows came up to the point of nearly disappearing below the cuff of his beanie. Then he had the audacity to smile at Ray. “We are definitely not fucking with _you._ ”

Ray spent the next week, shivering in the pissing down spring rain with nothing but his love of his fucking rifle to keep him warm, trying to figure out why the LT chose to emphasize that word in particular. And not once during that whole week did Brad or Nate put on their watch cap. 

****

The day after they got back, both of them were wearing their beanies. They also were wearing smug looks that on anyone else Ray would have read as flashing neon “WELL FUCKED” signs. Just got my dick wet. A little how’s your father. A little wham bam thank you ma’am. 

Oh. OH.

“Fuck. WALT! I fucking figured it out!”

Ray missed the little smile that Brad and Nate exchanged.


End file.
